Please Forgive Me
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Pierre officially finds out about his Mothers and Joseph's relationship on one of the worst day's of their lifes, will it bring him happiness or will it make everything worse? Short One Shot. Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
Death is hard, but here she was, the Queen of Genovia saying goodbye to her youngest son, her baby. He had died the week before in an car accident, five years after his father passed and here she stood at his graveside, staring at his flower covered coffin. She had cried a lot over the last week, losing her husband was a relief to her, he had been ill for many months before and were told that he wouldn't get better, they had prepared as best as they could, but for this, this they weren't prepared for. It happened so quick and sudden no one had a chance to say a proper goodbye.

It had affected so many people in different ways, everyone was grieving for the fun loving royal who brought a smile to everyones face. Even if he was walking down the street and he came across someone he had never met before he would say a cheery hello and walk away leaving them smiling in his path. Everyone loved that about him, even his brother, who he grew up close with but when he moved to England they simply drifted apart. Something they both regretted.

Pierre had come home for his brothers funeral and to be there for his mother at this hard time, he helped her arrange his funeral and made plans for the wake back at the Palace where everyone had began making their way too. Standing back he watched his mother as she stood at her sons graveside, she was wearing a black dress suit and jacket, her hair was being held back by a hair clip that was given to her by her late husband for her birthday many years ago. As he watched he noticed her head of security, Joseph, move to stand beside her. He had been apart of the family for as long as he could remember, and seeing him wrap his arm around his mothers back he thought about how close they had become since his last visit last year.

Shaking his head he made his way back to the car, giving her her privacy as she said her final goodbyes. And shortly after she returned to the car, sitting quietly in the back for several moments before she finally gave the nod to go on. And as the car began to move slowly forward, Pierre watched as his mother stared out the window momentarily before looking down at her hands sitting in her lap.

Reaching out, he put his hand on top of hers "It will be ok, mother." He said softly and watched as she slowly looked up at him. Closing her eyes she nodded and turned her head away while placing one of her hands on top of his.

Back at the Palace all the mourners had gathered in the chosen room for the wake, waiting for the Queen to arrive. When she did, she and Pierre made their way around, thanking everyone for coming but all to soon it got to much for Queen Clarisse. Disappearing a short time later, to be alone.

And that evening, long after everyone had left and leaving her long enough, Pierre made his way to his mothers suite, where he found the door ajar. Stopping he looked through the gap to find Joseph stood with his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. Looking away, he shook his head before looking back and walking through the door.

"What's going on?" He asked and watched as his mother raised her head while stepping back from Joseph. "Are you and Joseph..." He began, looking over at Joseph then back at his mother as she made her way over to him.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded and reached out, taking his hand in hers as he looked back at Joseph. "And we are very happy, I wish you didn't have to find out today of all days... Please forgive me, for not telling you sooner." She said softly and watched as he slowly looked back at her.

"Philippe was right..." Pierre said quietly and looked back at Joseph as he moved to stand behind Clarisse.

"I love your mother very much, Pierre. Yes, we should have told you before but it never seemed the right time. And yes we wish that you didn't have to find out today..."

"It doesn't matter," Pierre interrupted and looked down. "Even in my darkest hour this would always make me smile." He began and looked up to see their confused faces. "I'm sorry, let me explain.. when Philippe told me this news, I couldn't believe that finally you found each other, it had been a long time coming after all and on the darkest day back home, thinking of you," He said, looking at Joseph "Looking after my mother back here made everything ok again, I worried alot about her," He said softly and looked back at his mother, his gaze catching hers as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Now I don't have to, knowing that she is well looked after." He smiled and stepped closer, embracing her into a hug as Joseph nodded, tears pricking his eyes.

The End.


End file.
